A Game of Calvinball in the Digiworld
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Discontinued. A Calvin and HobbesDigimon crossover. Sora is hired as a babysitter. . .


Calvin Hobbes/Digimon crossover  
Sora had a job. She had been hired as a babysitter. Sora didn't usually work with small children, but now was her chance. She picked up the speed on her bicycle. If she was late, her clients might not ever hire her again. When Sora had expressed these fears to her mother, the tight lipped answer was, "Oh, don't worry about it." As she pulled her bike to a stop in front of a nice-looking house in a nice looking neighborhood, she wondered why.  
  
That's when the screams started.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!"   
  
Sora sighed. She had been hired to babysit a monster.   
*************************************************************  
"And here's an advance of five dollars." said the woman, handing Sora a five dollar bill. The woman was a tall brunette in a flower print dress.  
  
"Advance?" asked Sora.   
  
"Bye!" said the father and mother and before Sora could say anything else they had left.   
  
"Calvin!" she called up the stairs.  
  
"You'll never get me, evil Zorgash! I will blast you to smithereens before I come with you!" shouted a voice. A boy with blond hair sticking up in all directions (though not as much as Tai's) jumped out, one hand holding a bend straw in front of him. Sora thought quickly.  
  
"Ah, but you haven't seen my Rye Bread Oatmeal Blaster 3000!" Sora said, brandishing a salt shaker before her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin said, then ran into his room. Sora sprinted up the stairs and to Calvin's door. It opened, surprisingly.   
  
"Hobbes and I don't want to play that anymore." He said, nose in air and stuffed tiger in hand.   
  
"What do you want to play then?" asked Sora.  
  
"I dunno." shrugged Calvin, hands in his pockets. Uh-oh, thought Sora.   
  
"We could take a trip." she suggested readily.   
  
"Okay!" said Calvin excitedly.   
  
"Do you have a computer?" Sora asked. Calvin nodded and raced into the next room. The computer sat there, screen glowing brightly.  
  
"Oh good." said Sora. "The gate's open."  
  
(I KNOW the improbability of this. Shut up)  
  
She held her digivice at arm's length. The computer sucked her in. Calvin stared as Sora appeared on the screen beyond.   
  
"C'mon Calvin!" she yelled. Calvin held a shaking hand out to the screen. He was sucked in. He got a new costume like Davis, Yolei, and Cody except for one thing: It consisted of his Calvinball mask and his red striped shirt and black shorts. (Calvin is not a Digidestined)  
  
"Cool!" he exclaimed. Then, a second later, he realized, "I forgot Hobbes!"   
  
"Forget it." said Sora. "Look around you." Calvin looked around and didn't seem to find anything interesting until...  
  
"SORA!" yelled a squeaky voice and a pink blur came out of nowhere and hugged Sora around the middle.   
  
"Hi Bi." Sora smiled.   
  
"Who are you?" Calvin asked.  
  
"I'm Biyomon. I'm a digimon, one of the monsters inhabiting the Digiworld." said Biyomon.  
  
"Cool!" said Calvin.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hobbes stared at the glowing computer screen. His nose hit it and he too was sucked into the Digiworld.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Calvin's parents were enjoying a nice quiet dinner.  
  
"Champagne, madam?"   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hobbes has arrived in the Digiworld. The weird thing is, Sora can see him, not as a stuffed animal but as the tiger he really is (in my opinion). Hobbes reached out his hand to her.  
  
"The name's Hobbes." he said.  
  
"How do you do?" Sora responded politely.   
  
"Hi." said Biyomon.   
  
"Let's play Calvinball." said Calvin, noticing Hobbes' mask. (I know I didn't mention it before)   
  
"How do we play that?" asked Sora.  
  
"We make up the rules as we go along." explained Calvin.  
  
"Okay." said Sora.  
  
"We'll need a ball." Hobbes noticed, swiveling around looking for one.  
  
"I'll give you one...if you'll let me play."  
  
The End  
  
A/N Ooh, a cliffhanger.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of these characters and make tons of money off them. NO, I don't. Do you really think that people would pay money just to read my stupid stories? 


End file.
